Field
The present invention relates to halogen-substituted phenoxyphenylamidines of the general formula (I), to a process for their preparation, to the use of the amidines according to the invention for controlling unwanted microorganisms and also to a composition for this purpose, comprising the halogen-substituted phenoxyphenylamidines according to the invention. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a method for controlling unwanted microorganisms, characterized in that the compounds of the formula (I) are applied to the microorganisms and/or in their habitat.
Description of Related Art
WO2000/046184 discloses the use of amidines, including N-methyl-N-methyl-N′-[(4-phenoxy)-2,5-xylyl]-formamidine, as fungicides.
WO2003/093224, WO2007/031512, WO2007/031513, WO2007/031523, WO2007/031524, WO2007/031526, WO2007/031527, WO2007/061966, WO2008/101682, WO2008/110279, WO2008/110280, WO2008/110281, WO2008/110312, WO2008/110313, WO2008/110314, WO2008/110315, WO2008/128639, WO2009/156098, WO2009/156074, WO2010/086118, WO2012/025450, WO2012/090969 and WO2014/157596 disclose the use of arylamidine derivatives as fungicides.
WO2007/031508 and WO2007/093227 disclose the use of arylamidine derivatives as fungicides and insecticides.
WO2003/024219 discloses fungicide compositions comprising at least one N2-phenylamidine derivative in combination with a further selected known active compound.
WO2004/037239 discloses antifungicidal medicaments based on N2-phenylamidine derivatives.
WO2005/089547, WO2005/120234, WO2012/146125, WO2013/136275, and WO2014/037314 disclose fungicide mixtures comprising at least one arylamidine derivative and a further selected known fungicide.
WO2007/031507 discloses fungicide mixtures comprising at least one arylamidine derivative and two other selected known fungicides.
From WO2008/110278 it is known that various phenylamidine derivatives exhibit fungicidal properties. It is further mentioned that compounds according to formula (I) disclosed in WO2008/110278 possess outstanding herbicidal properties. Herbicides are substances used to control or eliminate unwanted plants (weeds), i.e. they have in general plant destructive properties used in agriculture to eliminate weeds in crop production fields. One can distinguish between selective and non-selective herbicides. The first encompass compounds capable of eliminating specific target weeds while leaving the desired crop relatively unharmed. In contrast, once they are applied, compounds of the second class kill all living plant material. WO2008/110278 indicates that compounds according to formula (I) of WO2008/110278 have a selective herbicidal activity against weeds but leave crops such as wheat, barley, rye, maize, sugar beet, cotton and soybean relatively undamaged. However, the biological examples disclosed in WO2008/110278 rather indicate that certain compounds according to formula (I) of WO2008/110278 possess herbicidal properties against some weeds to a certain extent (at least 80% herbicidal activity assessed via visibility of damage of the treated plants) without indicating which crop plants (such as the ones mentioned above) were used to prove herbicidal selectivity leaving treated crops unharmed. Furthermore, the rate of damage of the tested (but not specified) crops was not indicated. Additionally it is known that different cultivars of a certain crop exhibit different sensitivity levels towards a certain herbicidal active compound. Especially in view of this fact, the statement of WO2008/110278 that the above-mentioned crops are not or only slightly damaged after treatment with compounds according to formula (I) of WO2008/110278 is rather very general.
Concluding, the herbicidal selectivity of the compounds disclosed in WO2008/110278 is questionable. Therefore the potential damage to crops caused by compounds from WO2008/110278 is unforeseeable.
The effectiveness of the amidines described in the prior art as fungicides is good but in many cases leaves something to be desired.